semiconductorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Samsung
Company Background Samsung is one of the top companies in the technological market. Samsung has established their brand all over the world, making their name and household name. It provides the market with creativity, innovation, and opportunity. In particular, Samsung provides opportunities to consumers, employees, and investors alike. It provides employees with opportunities for input and development of a product, which the consumer may use to help develop or inspire a new idea. This philosophy helps encourage investors to invest with the company. Along with this, what makes Samsung such a strong company is its ability to identify the needs of the market and develop products that satisfy the needs of the consumer. Samsung offers products such as home appliances, cameras and camcorders, computing devices, mobile technology, and TVs. Recently, Samsung released a new mobile phone called the Samsung Galaxy S4, which took the market by storm. Mobile users were very excited for the release of this device. The phone provides unique services and features that entice consumers to purchase it. By having a wide range of products, Samsung is able to reach out to a variety of customers, thus helping them branch out their brand. Because of the range of products Samsung offers, their strength in the market is consistent and reliable. As the famous saying “Never put your eggs all in one basket,” points out, it is better to spread out and limit the risk of losing everything. Samsung believes that education is the best investment money can buy. The company announced this past February that they will be moving to a bigger campus, which will support “infrastructure to open innovation and the university collaboration activities," This expansion gives individuals the opportunity to bring fresh, creative ideas to the table, but also brings energy to the company. This gives Samsung an advantage over competitors in their market but also strengthens the relationship with their customers and partners. Collaboration is a key focal point to the success of Samsung and their products. Samsung announced on May 21, 2013 that they would be manufacturing high performance SSD drives for high performance servers. Company History Samsung original started out exporting dried Korean fish, vegetables, and fruit. Samsung Produce their first black and white TV in 1970, which was not yet available to the public However, in 1972 Samsung made black and white TV available for the public to purchase. By 1974, Samsung began developing washing machines and refrigerators. Then in 1977, Samsung began to export color televisions, which was new to the market at the time and was the entire rave. Mass production of the microwave ovens began in 1979 becoming the latest member to the household appliances family. In the 1980s, Samsung turned their focus home entertainment by producing air conditioners in 1980. Then in 1983 began to manufacture personal computers and export the first VCR to the U.S in 1984.Towards the mid 1980’s Samsung created the “smallest, lightest 4mm video tape recorded”(Samsung,2013). By 1989, Samsung had produced over 20million color TVs. In the 1990’s is where Samsung began to make strides in their market. In 1992, Samsung created the world’s first 64m DRAM completed, developed mobile phone system, and development of 250MB hard disc drive completed (Samsung, 2013). Then in 1993 Samsung created the very first digital video disk, recorder (DVD-R).Towards the middle of the 90’s Samsung Aerospace developers constructed the first four- power zoom camera in 1994. In addition to creating the first 256M DRAM and developed the first Korean-built electric car (SEV-III). By 1996, development of a 1G DRAM and the alpha chip was created which at that time was the fastest CPU. In the late 90’s Samsung then began to focus on compact devices and multifunctional. In 1997, the world’s lightest PCS was made and world’s largest TFT-LCD 30 inch TV was created as well. This TV was the first of its kind setting new boundaries in home entertainment. The very first 128MB synchronous DRAM and 128 flash memory was created in 1998. In 1999, Samsung began to think outside of the box with the development of the first TFT-LCD Monitor. From 2000 to now, Samsung has had an influential impact on all of our lives. In 2009 Samsung really took the market by selling 50 million full touch screen phones in 2 years storm and selling 10 million star phones in six months of the release. In addition, Samsung was able to sale more than 20 million phones faster than any of its competitors in the shortest amount of time form the phone release date. Samsung sold on average more than 4 million LCD TVs per month. The thinnest LED 3mm TV was created. Samsung was also able to be the first to reach an agreement for LTE terminal supply. In 2010, Samsung focused primarily on increasing the performance of the DRAM while compressing the size of the device. Samsung was the first to create the world’s biggest 19- inch transparent AMOLED display. Company financial Analysis Samsung is a company that provides investor with a chance to grow with the company but also help enriching the lives of people all over the world. Samsung is a believer in helping the under privileged people and expanding education. This company displays strong leadership and shows a great deal of promise in the technological market. Samsung provides creative devices and services that give customers the experience of a lifetime. As long as Samsung continues to follow the path ahead, they will continue to raise the bar for all of their competitors. Organizational Structure Board of Directors Oh-Hyun Kwon - Vice Chairman & CEO, Samsung Electronics Gee-Sung Choi-Head, Corporate Strategy Office Ju-Hwa Yoon-President & CFO, DMC Management Office, Samsung Electronics Dong-Min Yoon-Attorney at Law, Kim & Chang Law Office In-Ho Lee -Corporate Advisor, Shinhan Bank Han-Joong Kim-Professor Emeritus, Yonsei University Byeong-Gi Lee-Professor of Electrical Engineering, Seoul National University   References Samsung, N.p. Web. 27 May 2013. . Samsung electronics co., ltd. - medical equipment - deals and alliances profile. (2013). (). London, United Kingdom, London: Global Data Ltd. Retrieved from http://search.proquest.com/docview/1315924296?accountid=28006 Research and markets: Samsung corp in consumer appliances (world). (2012, Jul 12). Business Wire. Retrieved from http://search.proquest.com/docview/1024534990?accountid=28006